The sweet things in life
by DaChocolat
Summary: Freed thinks that he is alone at home and decides to take a bath. But he didn't expect Laxus to surprise him. / Fraxus Oneshot / Rated T for nudity & innuendos


"Laxus?"

A calm voice calling for another person's name, soles of white boots leaving muffled sounds as the mage stepped in but the only one who replied was the silence. Knitted brows slowly began to disappear whilst the realization snapped in that Laxus was apparently not back yet. Turquoise eyes quit the search for attributes which might give the presence of the lightning dragon slayer away - the blond spiky hair, the coat with the fur line,…grumbling noises. A tiny smile sneaked on Freed's countenance at the thought of the S-Class mage and for a couple of moments he merely stood in the middle of the living room and remembered different situations - the good ones. The amusing ones. The heartwarming ones.

"Hm…"

Digits reaching for the belt and then the buttons of his most distinctive piece of attire - the crimson shaded coat he was known for which intensified the look of a French aristocrat. It was still a bit odd to just walk in the blond's apartment as if it was a given, as if he would live here. Of course Freed had invaded his apartment already way before they had confessed to each other but now it was…different and as he hung up his coat and headed towards the bathroom the smile which had become present on his visage only widened. It was one of the best feelings to wake up next to the one he loved, to share almost everything and just…be there where he was. The green-haired man had made a slight detour to his own apartment since it was necessary to keep it clean, needless to say. Freed was not willing to let it become a mess, that was not going to happen. Anyway, all what he wanted to do now was to take a warm bath.

Once he had reached the room he began to prepare everything that was needed before he undressed himself completely - locking the door was not of need, the only person who might bear him company all of a sudden was Laxus and it was not like the rune mage would mind, right? And as his skin finally was allowed to come into contact with the complacent warmth of the water, the thought of being interrupted was almost forgotten already anyway. Sighing he shifted until he found that he was placed comfortable and just leaned back, closing his eyes and letting a slight smile creep on his countenance yet again, half of his long green locks already soaked and bangs still covering the majority of his face as most of the time. Such a bath could work wonders, Freed thought, and it surely was a great help to relax. Apart from the fact that it was this effective, it managed to get the mage into a sleepy condition as well though, what was why he did not notice at first that someone else was entering the bathroom just this moment.

"Are we trying to relax?"

Hearing the deep voice, Freed cast his eyes open and immediately turned his head in the direction the vox had come from only to spot the person he had been seeking earlier. Bare chest, only wearing a boxer shorts and holding a plate with…strawberries. He wondered where he appeared from all of a sudden, though the sight was at least as complacent as the warm water was and served to help shades of red to tint Freed's cheeks.

"…Hey. Where have you been?…And what have you brought there…strawberries I see.", the jutsushiki mage asked and pointed out while brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, smiling.

"Yes." He earned an equal smile from the dragon slayer before he could watch him coming closer to approach him as he took a stool and placed himself on it.

"What for?", Freed inquired before he could notice that this was a sorta dumb question, and yes in his opinion dumb questions existed awfully well.

"What do you think they are for? Eating of course." And there was the response he had expected already.

"I know but-" Silenced by lips gently pressing onto his own gently what had him blinking for a moment until they separated from each other again.

"Now shut up and relax. Where I've been isn't important now, is it?"

With that he took one of the strawberries and brought it closer to the greenette's face, raising an eyebrow as Freed's greenish blue gaze just stuck to him for a moment. Eyeing the strawberry then he kept silent as the other had told him and leaned forward as far as it was necessary to eat the red fruit whilst focusing the dragon slayer again, watching how his lips formed a chuckle and soon a slight smirk.

"Delicious?"

Laxus was well aware that, aside from apples, strawberries belonged to the rune mage's favorite fruits and what reason would he have to deny now? So he merely gave a small nod, the blush on his face intensifying without him noticing this time. A pleased slightly grunted noise left the blond's mouth, then he took another one of the strawberries and proceeded to feed his man with them, orange hues watching him attentively as silence occurred, no uncomfortable one however. Albeit after a while he had to blink in surprise as he felt a special touch on his fingertip, soon discovering that Freed was giving it a light suction before there was placed a small kiss on it and the rune mage withdrew his head to offer him a chuckle. The accomplished gestures caused Laxus' cheeks to bear Freed's company by blushing a barely noticeable red color, though he attempted to distract the other from the fact by clearing his throat and looking down to get a new strawberry but as soon as he dared to turn his head again he was greeted by Freed's wet hands which cupped the lightning dragon's face and his lips which found their way to his and locked with them, creating another soft kiss which lasted a bit longer than the first quick one and had only transpired to silence the younger male. Slowly moving his lips against the other's, there was the taste of the fruits left on them for Laxus to take it in and enjoy as well even though he was not necessarily a fan of these fruits. It was different when the taste was on _his_ lips. The thought brought the slight smirk back on the lightning dragon's face and as he sensed that the rune mage was about to break the kiss, he let him and just took the chance to lick the younger male's lips.

"…Mhm…delicious yes I see…", the blond murmured grinning and put the plate with the strawberries aside, focusing his man.

"Oh sure. How come? I know you usually prefer something different than strawberries.", Freed retorted with an amused undertone lingering in his voice as he was aware of the answer already and actually didn't really expected one of Laxus. In fact, all he received was a wider grin as the lightning dragon slayer raised from the stool, looking down at the mage in the bath tub with soaked green hair and cyan shades sparkling in a playful manner.

"So…what do you think of the idea of me joining you here…and having a bit…honey later?"~

This time it was Freed's turn to raise an eyebrow, however the slight smirk remained to be present.

"…I might need a few arguments as to why I would want to agree…"~ , he teased with a smirk which had become a rather mischievous one by now though he shifted already to offer space for the other.

"Oh?…I should start then, shouldn't I?"~

And the boxers the taller one among the two was wearing fell to the floor as he was ready to join Freed in the bath. Strawberries and honey. Sweet activities. Because although both men were not all too fond of sweet things, sometimes it just were the sweet things in life which were needed and craved…no matter what opinion was actually held of them.


End file.
